Milo Omari
Milo Omari is an Oracle of Siwa who would sire twin children with his wife Malena. History Early History Milo Omari was born as the latest in the bloodline of the Oracle of Siwa, with the natural ability to understand the mysterious Word of Thoth in all its forms. Because of his heritage and lack of need to work for anything, Milo grew up being spoiled and privileged, and became arrogant and petulant as a result, with no desire to have children of his own. Due to the Oracles' long-time association with the Four Legendary Kingdoms, Milo was taught much of the true history of humanity and of the five trials the Super-Ancient Beings had set. At some stage, Milo met Hardin "Sphinx" Lancaster of the Kingdom of Land, whom he occasionally drank and gambled with. Eventually Milo discovered that at the conclusion of one of the ancients' trials, the Four Kingdoms would sacrifice a "Supreme Initiate", an Oracle, to ensure the trial's success. Despite Sphinx's assurances that it might not happen within his lifetime, Milo feared that he would end up being the sacrifice, and sought to sire an heir to ensure that he would not be the one sacrificed on the Altar of the Cosmos. Milo chose to seduce one of his housemaids, Malena Okombo, but the specifics of their relationship is unknown aside from the pair later marrying despite Milo not loving her and using her as a means to an end. Eventually, with his alcoholic and abusive behaviour, Milo drove Malena away in fear of her life, but only after she had become pregnant to him. Because of the Milo's selfishness and elusiveness, Jack West Jr and Max Epper, as well as the Old European Union forces led by father Francisco del Piero, were forced to seek out Malena in the hopes of being able to use her as-yet unborn child to translate the Word of Thoth once they had grown up in order to stop the Tartarus sunspot from causing global flooding. At the same time that Malena perished giving birth to their son, Milo was in Monaco with Sphinx. Two months after the births of his son and daughter, Milo was drinking heavily at a bar in Wembley shortly after the Cup final, where he tried to proposition an ironworker's wife. When the ironworker interrupted, Milo called him an "uneducated peasant", leading the ironworker to headbutt him, the force of which ended up killing Milo. His body would later be found in an alleyway. During a meeting to discuss a joint multi-national mission to find the Golden Capstone, Epper noted that if Milo hadn't died, they might have been able to begin the mission a lot sooner. Seven Ancient Wonders Once the mission was over, Milo's daughter Lily was officially adopted by Jack, while his son Alexander was placed in the care of the Irish military. The Three Secret Cities When Lily was held captive by Sphinx, the Trismagi explained to Lily the truth of the nature of the relationship between Milo and Malena, and gave a vague explanation of Milo's reason for wanting to sire an heir. Trivia *Milo's name went unmentioned in Seven Ancient Wonders; it wasn't until The Three Secret Cities that it was revealed. *Milo's name is misleading due to the meaning of his first and last names compared to his own arrogant and spoiled nature: Milo meaning grace, while Omari is the Egyptian word for one of high birth. Category:Characters Category:Mentioned-Only Characters Category:Oracles of Siwa Category:Deceased Characters Category:Huntsman Characters Category:Seven Ancient Wonders Category:The Three Secret Cities